


Advice column

by ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay (orphan_account)



Series: Jenna/Brooke/Christine txt fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Relationship Advice, The expensive headphones is background, They're pals™, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThinkOfSomethingNiceToSay
Summary: BabeAlert: MICHAEL LISTENTastethatNostalgia: ?





	Advice column

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to make this a series Forever, God

**BabeAlert:** MICHAEL LISTEN  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**?  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**  what's with the name change  
  
**BabeAlert:** Because I'm a babe?  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** since when do you acknowledge it tho  
  
**BabeAlert:**  Didn't I just fucking say Listen  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**  jeez, must curiosity kill the cat?  
  
**BabeAlert:**  Sorry ig, this is just important   
  
**BabeAlert:** And if you must know, Christine and Brooke changed it while we were sleeping   
  
**BabeAlert:** While I was sleeping more accurately, smh  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**  you had plenty of time to change it??  
  
**BabeAlert:** They asked me not to  
  
**BabeAlert:** Don't do what I know you're about to  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** aaaaaaaawwwwww  
  
**BabeAlert:**  Goddamn it Michael   
  
**BabeAlert:** Yanno what, I'm just gonna go tell someone else  
  
**BabeAlert:** Not Rich or Jeremy, they tell you too much. Jake can keep a secret.  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**  nooo, he's the expert at secret keeping, and I'm invested in what's important that you wanted to tell me  
  
**BabeAlert:** mmm  
  
**BabeAlert:** Ok fine, don't tell Christine or Brooke  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** i dunno, Brooke has a power pout  
  
**BabeAlert:** Seriously  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:**  you know me well enough to know i won't  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** i promise  
  
**BabeAlert:** Ok, so, I wanna take Brooke and Christine on an amazing date, but I don't know where? It has to be a suprise  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** easy, a drive in movie  
  
**BabeAlert:** First, oc you'd think of something like that, and second, they still exist??  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** they're rare but yup  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** and for your information, that suggestion has nothing to do with my, quote in quote, boner for old stuff  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** it was an idea because I know of one that's nearby that I happened to see  
  
**BabeAlert:** Yeah ok   
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** I'd appreciate not being called out?? Thanks  
  
**BabeAlert:** Hm, but that's a good idea  
  
**BabeAlert:** Thank you  
  
**TastethatNostalgia:** np yo


End file.
